Of Harmony and Discord
by Accounting monster
Summary: Kanda is the dethroned crown prince of Astoria. Allen Walker is the illegitimate daughter of a Valencian Viscount. War forces them together as they fight for the same dream... or do they? Kanda/Fem!Allen.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man.  
 **Warning:** Female Allen. Though if you clicked after reading the summary, I suppose you don't hate the genre.  
This is an AU without any sort of supernatural events, Akuma, Innocence and so on, though the Noah family still exists as a thorn in the side of our protagonists.

 **Introduction: The Calm Before the Storm**

A bored prince sat in the throne, head carelessly leaning against his palm. He was the only in the lavish room who dared to slouch like that. Below him sat nobles and advisors, dressed in finery and covered by expensive ornaments that didn't make them look any less unpleasant to the prince's eyes. The boy himself donned the royal robes that suited his rank, black and red silk covering his body. There was no crown, nor there would be until he reached majority. For the young Yuu Kanda, however, that didn't make a difference. His power was practically absolute, and the title of king was few years away from being his.

Even as the many men and women around him did their best to please him, their efforts bore no fruit. The fourteen years old would much rather return to his sword practice. Alas, ever since his estranged father and older brother died by Valencia's blade, such activities were expected of him. _The crown prince_. The last remaining blood of the royal line. Becoming the sole heir allowed him freedom he'd never had in the palace and in the kingdom, though _enjoying_ those fool's company was one of the expensive prices the black haired youth had to pay.

"What of the war?" he asked, for a lack of anything else to inquire about. The war was the topic that existed everywhere, festering in the kingdom and refusing to die. It was in the mouths of Dukes, Counts, servants and slaves alike, and bothered Kanda to no end.

"My Lord," answered the Earl of the Noah Family, "it persists, but there is nothing for you to concern yourself with. Valencia's tragic attack on His Majesty, your late father and the former crown prince, your older brother, was a result of their own careless actions, if you would forgive me for saying so," he said, bowing his head. "Everything is under control, and it is only a matter of time until Valencia falls under Astoria's power."

Kanda nodded in satisfaction. Adam, also known as the Millennium Earl due to his surprising longevity and youthful looks, had been one of his most trusted advisors ever since he rose to the throne. Though most of the nobility and politicians irked the prince, the Noah Family had been pleasing him to no end. Instead of trying to fill his head with nonsense, they simply did their jobs, and did them well. Sheril Kamelot was an intelligent politician and tactician, and Lulubell was a strong leader among his soldiers. Their aid had been crucial to him while he dealt with a sea of simpering idiots whose only triumph in life was their rich birth.

"Your report satisfies me, Adam," he said to the man, who smiled in contentment at the prince's praise. "Do continue with your good service."

The old noble was going to answer, but was interrupted by a nervous person the prince knew quite well. Before Kanda could order him to be quiet, the audacious man had already started in a restless tone:

"Your Majesty, please be careful before making any hasty decisions," said the middle aged man, bowing deeply before him. "The war is, unfortunately, growing as each day passes. The kingdom of Valencia has been getting stronger-"

"Do stop bothering our lord with your nonsensical tales, _General_ ," growled Adam, sneering disdainfully at the armored man. It was an obvious slight at the other's position; the General was of a high rank in the army, but he was not part of any noble family. No matter how hard he worked, he would never be as great as those of old blood.

"I must insist you are mistaken, Earl," said the General, filled with frustration and anger but using all of his self control to keep his feelings at bay. "It is important that His Majesty be informed of the affairs of the-"

The prince clenched his hands.

" _ENOUGH!"_ shouted the teenager, hitting his throne with a fist. His face darkened with a scowl and many of the old nobles around jumped in fright. The boy would have jeered at their disgusting weakness, but his anger was towards one person, and one person only.

"General Froi Tiedoll," said he in hate filled voice, "I believe I have made clear what I think of your insolence."

"Sire, it is my wish to serve you well-"

"No, it is not," growled Kanda, fingers now tapping impatiently as he tried to resist the impulse of halving the man with his sword, or order one of his soldiers to do so. "You cannot fool me. Who else but generals profit the most with the business of war? You thrill in the combat, and wish to involve me and my assets in those insignificant fights!"

The man's eyes widened comically. He seemed almost unable to utter any words. Almost.

"Y-your Majesty, I would never!"

"Silence! You are allowed in the meetings because of your rank in the army, but anger me one more time and your career will be over, and also your life!"

He could hear sharp inhales at his bold declaration. _Good_. Tiedoll had been a thorn on his side from the very start. The Earl of Noah made sure to explain the reasoning behind the old man's insistence on talking about the insignificant fights between Astoria and Valencia. Adam promised victory would be theirs soon, and Kanda had no reason to doubt it. And now, after the prince's very real threat, he was sure the bothersome general would cease his pestering, if he wanted to stay alive.

The Earl brimmed with amusement, smirking imperiously down at the general who, until today, tried incessantly to warn their prince of... unimportant matters. This was it; his enemy's mouth had finally been shut. He could feel his allies' satisfaction as well as he felt his own. This little prince was _so_ easier to reason with than his father and brother.

* * *

History stated Astoria and Valencia had once been a single country named Thurien. Started by many communities that decided to unite under the same banner, their purple emblem represented a third of the continent, rich in nature and in culture, and the envy of poorer states that tried to either strike an alliance with them or make their domain crumble.

There was no need for the other countries to try and destroy the nation, however. Separatists from the south wished to cut the country in half and stay with the lower part, abundant in food and goods provided by nature. Eventually seducing enough supporters with the idea of a new country which would own the north by controlling sales of resources that the other half of the old Thurien needed to survive, they created a barrier to separate the sides. This generated a violent conflict that ended in the parting they wished so hard for, though with unexpected consequences.

It happened that the north of Thurien, now called Astoria, didn't rely on the south, named Valencia. Instead, their new leaders managed, with the power of conciliation and diplomacy, to negotiate with many neighboring countries for the resources once supplied by the north. The two newborn countries became independent, and Valencia never managed to get the hold it wanted over Astoria.

As years passed and the natural battles for power happened, both countries became monarchies with their respective royal families. Not friendly but not hostile either, they lived without interfering with each other, until the last year, marked by the death of the king and the crown prince of Astoria by the hands of Valencian soldiers.

According to any furious Astorian you could find, the death of their leaders had been the result of the rebirth of the south's dream of turning the north into their slaves. Hungering for revenge, Astoria was quick to cross its neighbor's borders and fight Valencians who proclaimed innocence, but eventually started fighting back with the same fire.

Although Astoria and Valencia had never been on friendly terms, they had been living in peace for hundreds of years. The people of both countries had grown accustomed to leading lives free of the pain of war. Now Astorians couldn't have a moment of peace. Many families were ruined from the very moment any men healthy enough to fight was recruited to the army, never to return. Their resources dwindled, with those who remained in the cities hungering as food and supplies were sent to the soldiers in battle. The conflict started with the Astorians' sureness that they had been horribly wronged by their neighboring country but, as time passed, grudges gave place to despair as everyone wished for the fights to cease. Amidst the distress, they looked towards their new crown prince with hope. He was the remaining child of a royal family that managed to keep peace for as long as it existed. Surely he would bring an end to this horrible ordeal.

Instead of having their pleads answered, however, all the people earned was more and more war. From the top only came demands that people hold their own and keep sending soldiers and resources to their fighters. Meanwhile, according to the palace servants, the prince lived isolated from them in wealth, refusing to make a single announcement to his people. His expensive robes were of the finest silk, his food the most extravagant, and his palace filled with beauty and entertainment. Kanda's subject's feelings for him quickly changed from fondness to hate.

Any informed observer would come to the conclusion that something would have to end: Yuu Kanda's reign, or the Astorian Kingdom itself.

* * *

Kanda woke to the sound of breaking china. He cursed, sitting up on his enormous bed. Some servant must have dropped the dishes, and the prince had always been a light sleeper. Just as he started covering himself once more, a commotion started in the corridor.

Rising voices discussed heatedly outside. Kanda tensed. Who would dare to bother him so? Lighting a lamp, he started walking towards the double doors that would take him to the corridors, ready to give a strong scolding on whatever fools deemed it proper to have their petty discussions outside his room, of all places.

The sound of blades hitting each other and metal tearing through flesh made him forget his initial course of action immediately. He almost dropped his lamp, but set it on the floor, instead. Running towards his bed, he quickly unsheathed his sword, which he always kept nearby. Coming close to the door, he listened intently. A fight was happening outside, but someone was clearly winning, as the noise lessened until he heard one last thud of a body hitting the floor.

With frantic heart beats, the prince quickly ran towards his desk. Picking the tall chair, he immediately tilted it against the double doors' handles, hoping it would hold against any blows. Mere seconds after he did so, the doors were hit with a strong impact. The chair creaked, but it was made of a strong wood and did not buckle. As Kanda hurriedly made his way to a nearby window and tried to open it to no avail – it was permanently locked as, ironically enough, a measure of security – he wondered what in the world was happening. The many whispers of war he'd been hearing for a year came to his mind. But how could it have reached the palace? Adam had assured him it was no more than a trivial conflict -

A few more bangs, and the doors were forced open, the ruined chair falling apart.

With his sword raised in front of him, the prince stared at his enemies. To his enormous surprise, they were actually _his_ soldiers. Not only did they wear the armor of Astorian castle guards, but Kanda could recognize their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?!" bellowed the prince in anger, never lowering his sword. Instead of answering, one of them advanced, aiming to drop Kanda's sword from his hands.

Now, Kanda could be a noble of the highest birth, but he had never been a slack on his studies and his practice on fighting with his sword. It was the moment of the day he most relished in, an exercise he never gave up on. Because of this and the guard clearly having underestimated the prince's ability, Kanda was able, with lethal moves, to end the traitor with two strikes – one that dropped the heavy sword from the tall man's hands, and one that sliced his head clean off his shoulders.

Kanda had never killed before, but could only feel the instinct of self preservation leading his movements, no hesitation hindering his actions. His tutors had always said he was a natural fighter; it was time to prove they had been right.

However talented he was, though, once the guards realized their prince had a dangerous hold of the weapon, they advanced in unison, now clearly uncaring on whether they hurt the teenager or not. And no matter how fast and accurate Kanda's strikes were, he was greatly outnumbered and was also a mere boy of fifteen, lacking the strength of adult men to defend against each heavy blow aimed his way. His sword eventually was thrown out of his reach, and he fell to the floor, a cut on his chest leaking blood.

"Enough! Get him out," ordered one of them, and Kanda was dragged out of his room by two men. He only had time to take a glimpse of the dead soldiers who had been guarding him as he slept. Lacking any strength to defend himself now that he was without his blade, he only stared hopelessly at every corner of his castle. His blood made dropped in the floor, leaving a red trail. Surely someone would come and fight for their future king?

The boy was dragged, still in his night robes, towards the large balcony which had always been used by the kings and queens of Astoria to make announcements to the people. Kanda himself had never felt the need to use it and was, for the first time, exposed to his people in a way he never expected, even in his wildest dreams.

The royal capital was filled with people. They seemed innumerable, lighting the night with their many candles, lanterns, torches and other sources of light. What in the world was happening?

"People of Astoria," said a booming voice behind him. "As promised, we have brought the one responsible for the tragedy that has fallen over our kingdom!"

The people roared, and Kanda tried to look towards the voice – he knew it personally. It was Adam's. What was the bastard doing? And his people! What were they _thinking?!_

"Adam!" he finally roared, with more strength than he should have due to his wound.

"The culprit of the war and the one who has fueled the death of your families has been found. May his execution serve as an example for those who defy peace and unity!"

Kanda struggled, to no avail. He was now brought to his knees and Adam, who he could now see, unsheathed a large sword, one of a black hilt decorated with rubies. The sword of the past king, Kanda's father. His head was brought down, as he was forced to stare at the floor that was tinted red by his still open wound. He was... going to die?

This couldn't be. How could he, the crown prince, be bowing before his people, ready to be slaughtered as one of the worst criminals? Wasn't he their sovereign just yesterday at this same time? The loud jeering and hateful screams that came from the population were deafening and he started to tremble with fright and hate.

" _Adam!"_ screeched Kanda. _"You filthy traitor! What are you doing? What is this about the war? You said everything was fine!"_

But the prince's screams were inaudible, drowned as they were by the people, who screamed, in unison, his death sentence. He could see the shadow of Adam lifting his sword.

"May a new era of prosperity and peace start," said the Earl, ready to strike.

Yes, _he was going to die._

But the strike never came. It took a few seconds for the stunned and weakened crown prince to come to his senses and realize what was happening. Other soldiers, also his subjects, started fighting those who had been working with Adam. The Earl himself was sprawled on the floor, before getting up. He started fighting with the sword he almost beheaded Kanda with. Blood and flesh spilled around him and the people screamed in anger, but were too far below the balcony to reach him. Kanda tried to find a safe place to run to, but he didn't know where to go or who to follow. The soldiers fighting were all dressed in the same attire. Who was loyal to him? Who wanted his death? Adam, cutting through the two he had been fighting until now with dexterity Kanda would have never expected from the aged man, grabbed the prince by the clothes and started dragging him towards the balcony's railing.

Noticing what the Earl of the Noah Family was trying to do, Kanda started fighting desperately. If he fell to his people, he would die – if not from the fall, them from being torn apart by them. The Earl was knocked away before he could do anything, though. One of the soldiers grabbed for Kanda, who was too weak to do anything but follow. They left the balcony and entered the castle, leaving the noise and the fight behind. Some soldiers seemed to follow Kanda and whoever was carrying him, but they didn't seem hostile.

They stopped in the middle of a corridor. "Move the statue," commanded the one who had the teenaged prince in his arms. The others obeyed. "Now move the panel. To the left, quickly!"

To Kanda's surprise, they managed to move the panel, which he always thought was a part of the wall, away. Hastily, they passed through, the last soldier closing it again.

More corridors were revealed, those filled by darkness and lacking any of the luxury of the others, as they were clearly uncared for. Kanda put a hand to his chest and lifted it. It was red with his blood. He tried to contain the flow by covering it, but knew his attempt was useless.

They eventually ran into a room, which was also quite poor looking, but was equipped with a bed, a table and a chest of some sorts. Kanda was laid carefully in the bed, as a man and a woman started undressing his torso and caring for his wound. His vision blurred.

"Your Majesty," said the panting voice of his savior. The prince opened his eyes as the soldier lifted his helmet, only to reveal the features of General Froi Tiedoll.

The boy's sleep was gone, as his blood froze with a bout of adrenaline. This couldn't be. Kanda was _dead_.

Froi Tiedoll hadn't been in Kanda's mind for months, now. The prince had never liked the general. After Kanda's threat in the throne room, Adam – the dirty bastard – convinced the boy to punish the man, whether he continued to make his unwanted suggestions about the war or not. Happy to rid himself of one of the people he detested, Kanda had demoted the general and taken most of the man's family's assets. It was a heavy blow; Tiedoll's sons had to leave the royal capital and live in the poorer outskirts of Astoria, while the man, now without a job, was quickly expelled from the castle and ordered to fight as a common soldier in the front lines. According to the rumors, Adam himself had been the one to drag the humiliated man out of the castle, exposing his disgrace to whoever wanted to see it. Kanda had not paid it any mind, wanting to reward the Earl who the prince thought, until now, was his best advisor.

There was only one explanation to what was happening, now: Tiedoll wanted revenge. And seeing Adam's treason, Kanda swallowed the bitter truth: Tiedoll could have been right. Kanda had ruined a man who had truthfully tried to help him.

He paid the ones who now cleaned his wounded chest no attention, staring firmly at the man who was once his general. "So, this is your revenge, right?" asked Kanda, with an unwavering voice. Though this was being the worst day of his life, he refused to die as a sobbing fool.

Everyone seemed stunned. "Your Majesty?" asked Tiedoll, obviously astounded with the prince's declaration. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I've destroyed your life," said Kanda silkily, though his insides were filled with dread. "Unfairly so. Now, I don't understand half of what is happening, but it's obvious you took me from Adam so you could exact my punishment yourself."

"By no means, sire!" exclaimed the horrified armored man. "Please allow me to explain-"

"My lord," said a female who now bandaged Kanda's chest. Kanda didn't know whether she was talking to him or Tiedoll. Likely the latter. "It is better if we not dwell. We do not have much time."

"Alright," said Tiedoll, before dropping to the floor and bowing deeply, to Kanda's enormous surprise. "My lord, there is little time, but please hear: this project against you has existed for a long time. I have been trying to warn you, but it was impossible. My life and that of my comrades would be forfeit if we were seen approaching the castle. Yesterday, however, your execution was announced to the people, and we knew we had to move."

"Why... would they want to kill me?" breathed Kanda, already understanding there was a chance Tiedoll was, by some miracle, on his side.

"The people were led to believe you are the one behind the whole war, your Majesty, and that you have been supporting it. They already wish for your death, my lord, and the ascension of the Millennium Earl as the new king."

"What... do I do?" asked the prince, now that they had stopped tending to him. Speaking hurt, but this was no time to rest.

"We know of the secret passages in the castle, and have drawn a way out. Hopefully, you will-" the noise of men running in metallic armor could be heard outside. "Enough. Let's get out of here."

They all ran towards the darkened corridors. Lights could be seen from the same direction they came from, indicating their pursuers were coming closer. Kanda ran together with the soldiers, only hoping they knew what they were doing. This was the most confusing and desperate night of his life, and he only wanted to live another day, somehow.

They eventually left the secret passages, emerging in what seemed to be the kitchens. Eventually, they were in the back of the palace. The royal gardens would have been a beautiful sight, if the situation weren't so dire. The men stopped, and so did the prince.

"Here," said one, who had somehow conjured clothes. They were made of ugly and humble fabric, like those of slaves. Mere pants with a string to hold them together, and a shirt of the same poor quality. "Your Majesty, please, leave your robes and wear those instead. You must blend with the people.

Kanda didn't have time to agree, before a woman was already taking his fine clothes off. Left trembling in the cold only in his underwear, he was helped to dress in the cheap garments. A pair of simple brown shoes were slipped on his feet.

"The hair, it won't do," remarked Tiedoll and, before Kanda could say a single word, a guard had already gathered his long, black tresses and cut them with his sword. The beautiful locks he'd always been secretly proud off fell to the floor.

"Why did you-" protested the prince, running a frantic hand through his now shoulder length, uneven hair.

"There is no time for this," said Tiedoll with authority, before handing him a knife that was hidden inside of his clothes. "Forgive... forgive me. But there is no time. Your Majesty, we cannot escort you without being spotted and killed by the traitors or by the Astorian people. You must go by yourself. Follow through these trees," said the man, pointing to a direction, "and you will eventually meet the people who have been allowed inside the castle's patio in order to watch your execution. Do your best to mingle with them, and do not display you are hurt. People will start leaving, and you should act naturally and leave with them." He seemed to notice the prince's obvious hesitation. "We will do our very best to meet and aid you, but you must get away from here. From the capital, and from any of the cities where people may recognize your face."

"W-what then? What do I do, afterwards?" asked Kanda, having never felt so helpless before. Steps of enemy guards could be heard approaching them, and he looked to Tiedoll, the man he once disdained so much, for guidance. The man seemed to hesitate.

"Just... survive," said the ex-general, pained at the difficulty that awaited Yuu Kanda, the youngest son of the good king whom he once served, before screaming to the others, "Disperse! Do your best to disappear for now!"

With a last nod to the prince, Tiedoll departed.

"Thank you," whispered the now alone Kanda, but the man most likely didn't hear. The crown prince then followed the instructions, no matter how confused he was. His life had been turned upside down. What should he, who only hours ago rested safely in his rich castle, do?


End file.
